


Love is a losing game

by puentesamarillos



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Boy Squad, Crack, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Canon, gays stay winning, it's literally just a crack, the tiniest bit of, what else do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puentesamarillos/pseuds/puentesamarillos
Summary: The Boy Squad has a night out. The boys get drunk. Isak gets horny. Even is too nice.Stuff happens.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	Love is a losing game

“Oh. _Oh_ , they just−”

“Dude, what time is it?” 

Magnus cackled, wide eyes unable to look away from the scene before taking his phone out, checking the time. “3:45. They actually did it!”

“Twenty minutes. That’s a record, baby!” 

Jonas laughed out loud while Magnus stared in disbelief, proud of himself. Mahdi was gonna love this, he also owed both of them 20 bucks now. 

They took the last swig of their beers, their throats itching at the alcohol; they’d gone warm a while ago anyway, palms getting sweaty and tired from holding the glasses. 

Watching Isak and Even never failed to make them kind of dizzy. Their chuckles dying along with the music without saying a word, the discomfort at the bottom of their stomachs no longer related to the drinks they had just chugged in a rush: it always felt like that after staring for a while. Like they were _peeking_ , too personal; as if the way they held each other and smiled, eyes locked, was just for them to pretend to be alone in a room full of people, finding each other every time. As if they weren’t supposed to be able to see them like that, but they could. 

It had become kind of an habit, a game.

( _“Come on, man! We just got here, where are they?”_

_Jonas sighed dramatically, “Probably took off to make out somewhere, fucking great.”_

_“We really shouldn't be surprised at this point, I bet next time it’s not even gonna take them an hour.”_

_“Hey, have some faith in them” Mahdi laughed, mischievous grin on his face. “You really wanna bet?”_

_“Hell yeah I wanna bet, I’m always right.”_

_“Mhm, whatever you say, man” he snorted, reaching out to squeeze Magnus’ hand tightly. “Deal.”_

_“Deal” his lips curling into a wide smile. “Jonas, you in?”_

_He gave them one last defeated look and chuckled lightly, whisper almost inaudible under the loud bass that resonated somewhere, exhausted, “Fuck it.”_ )

It was dumb, and childish, and even if they didn’t want to admit it, it _had_ started because they were rather lonely. Or maybe the Penetrators’ parties had just stopped being as good since they all graduated. Who knows. 

Jonas turned around, looking for the bartender without much effort, unimpressed. Magnus was still babbling about something in the background of his thoughts, but the music was too loud, his mind too tired, and the only thing he seemed to be able to hear was the constant pounding in his temple. 

A few shots and some unnecessary thinking later, Mahdi emerged from the shadows of the club, traces of lipstick decorating his mouth and a dopey smile plastered on his face. It was kind of hard no to laugh at the sight: his eyes glassy, probably from all the booze and what seemed had been a pretty intense make out session; small drops of sweat racing from his forehead to the crook of his neck, a crimson tint hanging over his cheeks, chest rising and falling quickly along with the distant beat. 

Magnus choked out a laugh, spitting half of his new poured beer while trying to catch his breath, failing miserably. Jonas stared in awe, a proud grin creeping at the corner of his lips. 

“What?” Mahdi asked looking between the two of them, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

The blond snorted, covering his face with his hands to stop the burst of laughter he felt bubbling at the pit of his throat.

“You have lipstick all over your face, dude.”

Mahdi’s eyes wided cosmically, one of his arms flying at full speed to rub the sleeve of his hoodie over his lips, as he clumsily searched for his phone in the back pocket of his jeans with his free hand, turning on the front camera so he could look at himself properly. 

“Ah, fuck.”

“Where were you, anyway? And with _who?_ ”

“Man, I−”

As if in cue, a group of girls passed them by, giggling loudly and staring intensely at Mahdi, who seemed rather uncomfortable with all the attention the eight pairs of eyes were drawing. In a sea of golden locks, Emma Larzen’s short, dark hair stood out, smiling shyly at him and mouthing something unintelligible in his direction. 

Mahdi silently groaned, forcing an awkward smile and tilting his head towards the set that seemed to disappear into the mass of bodies and frenetic lights with every step they took. 

“You were with _Emma?_ ”

“You were with _all of them?_ ” Magnus and Jonas asked at the same time, startling him out of his thoughts. 

He rolled his eyes at the blond, “No, dumbass” turning around, he met Jonas’ gaze doubtfully, afraid of finding any hints of disappointment over his friend’s face. “I’m sorry, bro. I tried telling her about you, but she just−”

“Mahdi, hey” he interrupted him, “I’m not mad, dude.”

“Wha− really?”

“Yeah, just a little shocked, I think.”

“Oh, thank _God_ ” he said, letting out the breath he hadn't realized he’d been holding for a while. “It’s not− I mean, it’s a one time thing. We aren’t going out or anything.”

“Okay, yeah, it’s cool” Jonas shrugged. “And for the record, I wouldn’t mind you two going out, just saying.”

“Well, it’s been lovely, but I’m bored of this conversation already” Magnus interfered. “Now that's been settled” he made a dramatic pause, looking between them eagerly, “let’s get shitfaced.”

* * *

“They are doing it again, y’know?”

“Mhm?”

“Isak! Pay attention, this is important. Have you really not been listening to me for the past five minutes at all?”

The younger boy looked up at him, the smile that he knew would help him get out of trouble pulling excitedly at the corner of his lips. 

It seemed so easy to get lost inside his eyes sometimes, as cliché as it sounded. It was physically hard having to look away from them; that perfect shade of blue embracing every inch of you with just a flutter of the eyelids, looking at you entirely, breaking the skin, piercing the flesh, flying across the bones and tickling the veins. The bridge of his nose looked like it’d been made for Isak to run his fingers through it; his lips, his neck, his shoulders were the only place he’d ever want to be. God, he was so beautiful, wasn’t he? He was so beautiful and he had chosen him.

“I love you” he blurted out. 

Even snorted fondly, because how could he not, before remembering he was supposed to be angry− furious, indeed. 

“I love you too” he said, “but that’s not what I asked.”

“You know I haven’t” Even’s jaw fell open as he scoffed in offense, detaching the hold in his boyfriend’s hips so he could clutch at his chest almost scenically. “But in my defense, you _were_ talking about _Jonas_ and _Magnus_ and _Mahdi_ , not the most entertaining topic of conversation, to be honest.” 

Even threw his head back, laughing out loud at the bluntness of the boy he had wrapped around his arms, squeezing his sides lightly. 

“You are so mean!” he cried over the music, giggles still tingling at the tip of his tongue. “Anyway, I was saying: they are betting on us again, I heard them earlier.”

“Ugh, I hate them.”

“No you don’t.”

“Yes, yes I do. You have no idea what it’s like to be around them all day, talking about… boobs and stuff” Isak shuddered at the thought. “It’s hell, worse even.”

“Well, I think it’s funny.”

“Of course you do, you are like, the nicest person on earth.”

Even beamed at him, with that pretty smile of his, making the room disappear for a second; blinding him of anything else that wasn’t the warmness he felt starting to expand from his chest, aching. 

When he _finally_ leaned over, brushing his lips against Isak’s slightly, the words of some sentence he’d already forgotten got caught in his throat: the vanished club, the dancing lights, the sweaty bodies that had faded into nothing but a thought were now a distant impression wandering around the foggiest memory.

It was so hard not to beg, to keep the moan that threatened to come out and run along his spine quiet, to stop a groan with his bottom lip between his teeth. 

“Please−”

Before he could finish, the soft feeling of the kiss interrupted any train of rational thought, making him gasp in surprise, a strateled sound rushing from the darkest of his insides, shivering with excitement. 

Kissing back with no hesitation, his hands traveled fast to the back of the other boy’s neck, pulling lightly at his hair while his arms rested comfortably over his shoulders, tip toes stretching so he could reach further, deeper. The warm touch of a tongue and the palms running all over him, asking for permission, descending with every breath and every sigh.

Once they pulled away, Even looking down at him spaced out and huffing slowly, Isak thought he wouldn’t mind dying like this− his breathtakingly beautiful boyfriend had given him a heart attack after staring into his eyes intensely. Seemed about right. 

He grinned, bringing him closer; gentle hand on the back of his head, placing a soft kiss to Isak’s temple and helping him rest his head on his shoulder, sighing contently.

“I’m sorry you have to go through all that, by the way" Even said, the mocking tone in his voice dancing in the air along every word. 

“Tragic, really. And they think we don’t know, it’s so sad.” 

And just like that, everything went silent for a while. The rumbling of their chests crashing against each other’s warmth while they swayed peacefully to some pop song that was playing way too loudly, hovering around, making them woozy. Fucking Gabrielle and her ability to find them in every universe possible. 

Isak could see the guys from where they were swinging, crooked vision and all, far and exhausting as they chugged shots and laughed carelessly, patting each other on the shoulder and toasting over who knows what. He smiled longingly at them without even realizing, lips still closed and thin dragging at the sides, his face relaxing and his eyes falling shut when he felt Even’s long fingers tangel with his curls. 

He took a deep breath before speaking, sighing into the skin that he'd been nuzzling with the tip of his nose, whisper meek and quiet.

“I wanna go home.” 

“ _Issy_ , what? We just got here.”

“I know, but” he trailed off, sticking his head out of Even’s neck so he could look at him properly, “I wanna go home. Our home.”

The crinkles at the corner of Even’s eyes showed as he beamed in surprise, the smallest hint of a dimple painted on his cheek.

“You know I love that, that’s not fair.”

“Love what?”

“That. _Our home._ ” 

Isak hummed in response, eyebrows furrowed and nose wrinkled in deep thought while he played carefully with the strings hanging from his boyfriend’s hoodie.

“We are adults, aren’t we? Our fucking _house_ − well it’s another apartment, but still. _We_ pay the rent, when did that happen? Our big, responsable, adult house, with our adult _bath_ and our adult _kitchen_ and our adult _bedroom._ We have a bedroom, Even!”

“Mhm, that’s right, baby” he responded, chuckling at his excitement. 

“And now, I want you to take me home and do very adult things to me.” 

Even choked on a breath at the sudden comment before groaning desperately, “Fuck, Isak.”

“Please. Please, I need it. I need you to touch−”

“Okay, yes, I got it− I got you. _I_ need _you_ to shut up before I get another boner in the middle of the club.” 

“Another?” Isak purred, the palpable pride on his voice making it sound deeper. “How did I not feel it?”

“You are about to if you _keep talking_. C’mon, we should probably go let the guys know.”

“About your boner?”

“We’re leaving!” he yelled, already walking away. 

Finding the boys hadn’t really been a problem since getting drunk did not only manage to make them clumsier but also obnoxiously unmistakable among the careless dancing and blurring darkness of the club, cackling and babbling loudly at the bar. 

As they got closer, the screaming and giggling getting louder and messier, Isak trembled in humiliation, exhaling tiredly. 

“Hey, guys” Even tried shouting over the very heated argument about _that one time Jonas allegedly cheated on that FIFA match_ and how _that’s the reason why Magnus has trust issues_. It took the three of them a few seconds to realize the couple was standing right behind them, watching them calmly. 

“Oh my God, Isak! Even!” Magnus exclaimed first as he turned around, suddenly remembering about the most important event of the night: money. “Mahdi, you owe me and Jonas 20 bucks, you lost!”

Mahdi grimaced, clearly embarrassed to be discussing the subject right in front of _them_. “Are you guys still on that? C’mon, man…” 

“Oh no, you are not allowed to back out now. Pay up, Disi.”

While he clumsily looked for the cash in every possible pocket of every possible piece of clothing he was wearing, shuffling with the air and slurring out a few words to Magnus, Even and Isak shared a knowing look, smirking at each other. 

“What are you talking about?” Even asked, faking innocence. 

“Believe me, dude” Jonas answered, wrestling with his tongue as he tried to speak as clearly as possible, fumbling, “you don't wanna know.”

“Well, anyway” Isak started, clearly bored of all the drunk nonsense he'd been forced to witness. “We’re leaving, I’m sure you guys will be fine on your own, right?”

Jonas let out a betrayed gasp, his eyes widening in deception, staring at Isak like he’d just said the most scandalous thing in the world. 

“But− you guys are supposed to be my ride home, I can't leave like this!” he whined, a thick accent that hadn’t been there before decorating his voice. 

“When did we even agree to that? And why are you suddenly _german?_ ”

“Yeah” Magnus spoke before Jonas could even think of an answer, completely ignoring everything Isak’d just said, “I wouldn’t say I _assumed_ , but I did kind of assume you’d be my ride home as well.”

“Uh, me too” added Mahdi, words low and doubtful as a yawn interrupted him from between his lips. 

Isak ran a hand through his hair, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers and sighing in annoyance. He could see Even clearing his throat from the corner of his eye, trying to hide his laughter with the back of his hand. 

“And why did you assume that?” he asked again, the irritation in his voice making him roll his eyes.

“Because Even has a _car!_ ” Magnus explained. “And we are broke.”

“Mahdi has a car! And you just won a bet!”

“Yeah, but Mahdi is _wasted_ ” he countered, all of them turning around to look at the boy that was now resting his forehead against the bar in a quiet sleep. “Also, I’m not spending my bet money on a cab, I’m not that dumb.”

At this point, Isak’s irritation had just turned into a dejected entreaty: he wanted to go home, get fucked into the new mattress Even’d just bought, and easily fall asleep tangled in his boyfriend’s arms, feeling the warmth of his chest and the gentle beating of his heart vibrating against his spine; but now, he knew (because he _knew_ ) he had to take care of the three drunk messes he had right in front of him. 

He gave Even one last look, the older boy wrapped one of his arms around his waist, the tips of his fingers stroking the skin under his shirt reassuringly, playful grin still resting on his face.

“Ugh, fine, but if any of you throw up on me I _will_ murder you.” 

“Yes, sir!” Magnus and Jonas cheered at the same time, Mahdi grunting in response, signaling he was still alive.

* * *

Getting to the car was a nightmare. 

They had to stop every few steps to make sure no one had tripped over, turning around to check on their stumbling feet and random outbursts of laughing, all of them holding hands in a tragically formed line because “ _I wanna hold hands!_ ”, Magnus had protested the second he saw Isak and Even doing so. Mahdi was still pretty much asleep, and Jonas seemed to be sulking for no reason ( _sad drunk Jonas is the worst kind of drunk Jonas_ , Isak thought). 

Once they arrived and everybody had buckled up, much to Isak’s delight, the three of them almost instantly fell asleep− which hadn’t really been a hard task for Mahdi, Jonas and Magnus following right behind. 

Isak exhaled aggressively, relief taking over his mind, every muscle in his body relaxing as he closed his eyes in exhaustion. 

“I feel like their _mom_. We’re literally their parents.”

Even giggled, shifting closer to peck his lips sweetly. 

“We kind of are” he agreed before turning the key, the grumbling of the car tickling their backs through the velvety fabric of the seats. 

As the car started and the entrance of the club began fading into a remote spot in the void, for the second time in the night, a comfortable silence fell above them, pleasantly suffocating. The windows were rolled down and the cool spring breeze caressing their faces: Even drove quietly, bobbing his head to some song he’d been humming softly, his hands working over the steering wheel mechanically, long fingers gripping tightly at the sides. He’d forced the sleeves of his hoodie up to his elbows, revealing his forearms now decorated by the faint pair of veins that all the pressure had caused to come out; Isak just stared, dazed. 

He had his hair pushed back, a few stray strands falling over his face, blinding him for a second. _It’s gotten so long,_ he always reminded him, but they’d grown too fond of it to cut it off; his eyes were almost seductively low, eyelids tired and indifferent, his mouth slightly open as the tip of his tongue played heedlessly between his teeth, like it always did when he was concentrated. 

Isak felt hot all over, having to restlessly adjust himself on his seat. He tried looking away, set his thoughts on something else, forget about the growing tightness in his pants and the redness creeping on his cheeks, but it felt impossible to draw his eyes off the alluring scene he had in front of him.

Time went slower and heavier with every minute. He’d barely managed to look away, trying to focus _very_ seriously on messing with the ripped holes in his jeans. After a while, the silence that had just been a peaceful relief crumbled into the denseness that was making his his palms sweaty and his skin itchy. 

“You think they are asleep?” he asked out of the blue, turning around to check on his friends anxiously. “Like, deep sleep, wet dreaming kind of asleep?”

Even glanced back at them in the rear view mirror: Mahdi was passed out in the middle, his head hanging back as Magnus and Jonas rested theirs on his shoulders, one on each side.

“Mhm, they seem so.”

“Good, ‘cause I’ve been meaning to tell you I have a semi for like, five minutes.”

“Not again…” Even groaned.

“What? _You_ were the one getting random boners at the club, not me. And in my defense, you look really hot when you are driving.”

“I literally drive you almost everywhere, do you just hang out with a half hard-on every time I take you somewhere?”

“First of all, not true” he stated: “I _can_ drive, just not that well yet. Second of all, maybe, why? Are you jealous?” the smirk on his voice loud and teasing. He placed a hand on Even’s thigh, running it up and down, squeezing slowly. 

Isak reached across his seat to place a short kiss behind his ear, tightening the grip on his lap and breathing gently against the back of his neck, inhaling the faint scent of the collonge he’d put on before, now mixed with the smell of sweat and small traces of the club; drinks and cigarettes lingering around, the sticky floors and heavy air, making it hard to breath.

“Baby, I really don’t wanna crash and have the police find your body with an almost-fully-hard dick when you die, you deserve better.” 

He let his forehead rest on Even’s shoulder, letting out an exasperated sound from the back of his throat, pouting, “You suck.” 

“If you behave, maybe I will.”

“But I wanted to−!” he cut himself mid sentence, realizing he’d been yelling, not wanting to wake up the three boys that were passed out in the back of the car. “I was just about to say that” he whispered, “please, babe.”

Even sighed, “Isak, I _swear_ to God.”

“When we get home, I wanna blow you while you eat me out, can we do that again? Please. Please, I−”

“Good boys don't beg, Isak” he practically growled, interrupting him. The sudden change from spirited to dominante and bitter gave him goosebumps, making him whine in return. 

“Yes, I'm sorry.”

“It’s okay, baby, I know. You need it so bad, don’t you?” he said easily. Isak whimpered lowly, nodding in response; Even laid a palm on his thigh a bit _too_ close to his crotch and squeezed back in revenge, not taking his eyes off the road. “When we get home, I’m gonna do that thing you love with my−” 

“We can still hear you, y’know?” Jonas’ voice announced itself out of nowhere, arms crossed over his chest as he pretended to be very endeared by the other side of the window.

Isak squeaked in surprise, Even taking his hand off the boy’s lap as he laughed lightly. Magnus and Mahdi joined as well, complaining about all the noise that had interrupted their nap. 

“Jesus _fuck_ , Jonas! How long have you been awake?” 

“Long enough” he answered sternly. 

“Why did we agree to this?” Isak said, pulling his knees to his chest and hiding his face between them dramatically, letting out the loudest groan in protest. “I don’t deserve this.”

“Well, we’re here” Even spoke before they could carry on with the argument, stopping the car. “This is you Mags, right?”

Magnus looked at him with a cryptid expression, the frown on his face carving deeper into his skin with every second, his eyebrows furrowing slowly as if he was quietly remembering something he’d buried in the back of his mind. 

“Oh, shit!” he screamed suddenly. “No, I can’t go home. Vilde is _so_ mad at me she’ll rip my head off if I go in there” he explained, looking at the apartment building they’d parked right in front of. “I’m sorry! I was gonna tell you, I swear, I just forgot.”

“What did you do this time?” Mahdi asked, snorting.

“I literally _don’t know!_ She was so pissed earlier, then she said that if I dared to go out tonight I better find somewhere else to sleep.”

“And you _left?_ Bro, what the _fuck?_ ”

“Well, yeah! It’s been a long time since we all went out together.”

“Magnus, we literally see each other every day.” 

“Whatever, I’m being _nice_ ” he scoffed. “I really can’t go in there. Sorry for making you drive all the way here, Even.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry. Where should I take you, though? Mahdi’s?”

“Yeah, I shouldn’t go home either” Mahdi answered while scratching the back of his neck, failing at his attempt to look innocent. “My mom will kill me if she sees me like this.”

“See you like _what?_ Are you _still_ drunk?” Isak asked in disbelief.

“Well if _everyone_ is staying over _I_ wanna stay over, too” Jonas said unexpectedly, moping as he stared into Isak’s eyes incessantly, ignoring his questions once again. 

“Woah, wait a minute, who said anything about staying over?” he spoke quickly, looking desperately at his boyfriend for the backup that never came. 

“Baby, c’mon, it’s fine. We’ve plenty of space now, they’ll fit” he stated, smiling at the younger’s exasperation.

“That’s not what I’m worried about! We were supposed to go home so we could−!”

“Screw, we know” Magnus finished his sentence for him. “You guys are always fucking anyway, I’m sure one sexless night won’t kill you. Please, Isak, do you really want to send your friends out there into the darkness of the streets, alone and drunk with no place to go, so they _die_ −”

“Oh my God, shut up! Whatever, yes, you can stay over. You are so annoying, Jesus.” 

“Another win for the straights, alright! You are going down _again_ , Disi!” he cheered loudly, high-fiving Jonas and ignoring Mahdi’s eye roll as Even laughed hysterically at the celebration. 

“Don’t ever say that again, you all are sleeping on the floor.”

* * *

_“Fuck!”_

Mahdi couldn't remember when was the last time he’d been this wasted. His head hadn’t stop spinning ever since that whisky shot Jonas’d made him take _hours_ ago; his eyelids felt so heavy and yet every time he let them fall shut, the visceral feeling at the bottom of his stomach made itself present, threatening to come out. 

_“Shit, Isak, you have to be quiet.”_

He’d been lying on an old mattress Even’d put out for him, passing out on top of it the moment it flopped to the ground. He hadn’t even taken his pants off, the outline of his phone and keys still visible through his back pockets, but the constant throbbing in his ears and the noisy vibrating of his brain hammering at his temple had woken him up, loud and disturbing, making it hard to fall asleep again. 

_“I− I can’t, Even− mhm, fuck. Harder, please−”_

Magnus was snoring next to him over the pile of blankets he’d dared to call a bed, Jonas making soft sounds as his head hung off the couch, close to falling. 

He got up quietly, intending to make the smallest amount of noise possible so he wouldn’t wake up the entire apartment, battling against the obscurity of the room until he found his way to the kitchen: his mouth was so _dry_ , he tried to ignore the arid feeling on his tongue when he realized he’d have to actually move if he wanted to get some water, but the moment he felt his throat closing and the air running thicker, he decided there was no way he’d be able to go back to sleep like this. 

_“You like that, baby?”_

His footsteps echoed in his head, the smooth fabric of his socks hiding them under the softness. When he got to the fridge, glass of water trapped between his fingers and a cold sensation flowing down his chest, he could feel his fuzzy thoughts melting into the dizziness that started to spread from the tip of his toes. 

After looking around in every cabinet and every drawer, he couldn't find anything that would make his headache disappear. The moment he suddenly swung around, something deep inside of him moved in discomfort, his head roughly making him bend over the sink and close his eyes tightly. He was gonna throw up all over the dishes, Isak was gonna be _so_ pissed, he’d have to clean his fucking _puke_ from the counter and−

“Fuck! Yes− yes, I love it.”

 _What_.

Mahdi opened his eyes, almost scared, dubiously glaring down to find everything looked just exactly like he remembered it from seconds ago. He heard a muffled sound take over the small hallway as a remote banging repeated itself against the wall. 

Following the faint gasps and incompressible words that seemed to be guiding the path, steps running short as the noise got denser and louder, he ended up standing still outside Isak and Even’s bedroom, a dim glow creeping from the crack between the door and the floor, shadows dancing around when a hasty sound startled him back to reality.

“Sh, Isak, they guys are gonna hear you. Do you want me to gag you again?”

His legs froze, goosebumps making him shudder in a cold sweat, not sure what he was supposed to do. He looked around to see if God, the Universe, anyone− _anything_ had taken pity on him and woken up either of the soulless bodies that were passed out in the other room, instantly noticing that he was, in fact, on his own. 

And the thing was, _yeah_ , Mahdi did enjoy playing a few pranks on his friends, he liked the dumb bets and meaningless arguments, but he wasn't the type of person to pry into someone else's business, he really wasn't; he was chill, and quiet, always preferring to listen and understand. He didn't like making a big deal out of things, and he certainly avoided conflict when he could.

Still, when shit went down, he knew he wasn’t sinking alone. 

Snapping out of his trance, he hurried back to living room, turning on the lights as he waited for what he thought would be an immediate reaction: eyelids twitching in discontent as the eyelashes flickered briskly, arms flying over the face to protect the harmonious tranquility of the darkness, but nothing happened. 

Grunting internally, he approached the couch and carefully dodged all of Jonas’ extremities that were poking out of it.

“Jonas! Jonas, wake up!” he whispered loudly, a discouraged sigh following right behind when he got, for the second time in a row, no response other than a weak snore and a wave of bad breath mixed with vodka. 

He quickly tiptoed to where Magnus was sleeping, shaking him lightly before repeating himself, frantic, “Bro, get up!” 

“Mhm…” 

“Mags, come _on!_ Get up!” Mahdi insisted forcefully.

“Fuck, what? What happened?” he croaked out, voice groggy with sleep and the numbing feeling of the alcohol. 

“They actually did it.”

“Huh?”

“Isak and Even, they are _fucking_. How do you always−”

“They _are?_ ” Magnus cut him off, yelling as he jumped excitedly to his feet from where he’d been lying down. 

“Dude, shut up!” he told him, index finger glued to his lips, gesturing him to keep it quiet. 

“Sorry, yeah. How do you know?” the blond asked, realization hitting him abruptly; “were you _spying_ on them?” 

“What the actual fuck.”

“What? You know we’d never judge you, but it _is_ kind of weird if you were, that’s _fucked_ −”

“No, Magnus, I wasn’t _spying_ on them. I went to the kitchen to get something to drink when I uh, when I heard Isak moaning? I think, I don’t know.” 

“Well, let’s go find out, then.”

Mahdi looked at him with a confused frown, “Uh, I’m pretty sure I heard them correctly, Mags, we don’t _actually_ have to go verify.”

“But you just said you didn’t know. Also, I wanna go check so I know you are not lying about it” he said seriously, a thoughtful expression pulling at the muscles of his face. 

“Why would _I_ be lying about it? I’m the one losing the−” but Magnus had already managed to pretend he wasn’t talking, turning on his heels immediately and walking away towards the door.

They stood in silence, Mahdi awkwardly staring at his feet as the soft panting and moaning filled the blank space between them. He looked at Magnus from the corner of his eye: he didn’t seem neither embarrassed nor convinced, arms crossed blocking his chest while his fingers stroked his chin in deep thought.

He was about to say something, tell him it was a stupid idea, that maybe he’d imagined it, ask if they could just go back to bed, when a trembling voice suddenly spoke, echoing lowly.

“ _There_ , please, Ev−”

The stillness in the air lasted for a brief second before Manus let out an unexpected shriek of surprise, making Mahdi jump in his place.

“Holy shit, they _are_ fucking!” he shouted rawly, like he’d just forgotten they were secretly checking on their friends to see if they were _having sex_ , the expression on Mahdi’s face going from uncomfortable to horrified in a second. 

“Dude! What the fuck!” 

A loud thud followed by a rough groan made them turn their attention back to the closed door, Even’s worried tone fusing with the sound of a poorly contained laugh. 

“Shit!”

They looked at each other abruptly before taking off, running at full speed and slipping on the wooden floor, almost tripping over a few times.

Stumbling across the room, their chests raising and falling furiously while the erratic breathing woke up every fiber and every sense in their bodies. They glanced over to the sofa where Jonas was _still_ sleeping, both in awe and concern, hearing the bare footsteps behind them getting closer and messier, desperately trying to find somewhere to hide, lay on their previous places and pretend nothing had happened. 

Before they could analyze the situation any further, come up with a plan or even _get out_ , a very pantless Isak was standing in the middle of the room, staring at them deeply, piercing holes to their skulls with his arched eyebrows. 

He had an oversized shirt on that covered half of his bare thighs ( _please let him have underwear on_ , Mahdi pleaded internally), hanging low on his shoulders and revealing his collarbone covered in small, bright bruises; behind him, at his own peace, Even appeared with just a pair of grey sweatpants and a funny look on his face. 

“Care to explain what the _fuck_ was that?” Isak asked bitterly.

Mahdi opened his mouth just to close it rapidly after, words unable to leave as his head searched through an empty space of thoughts.

“We were making sure you guys were _getting it on_ ” Magnus answered, unbothered. “Which reminds me, Mahdi, I don’t wanna be _that_ person, but you really should start paying up−”

“Magnus, it’s really _not_ the time to be discussing this” he told him between teeth, trying his best to contain the urge to punch him in the face. 

“You were betting on us again? What the fuck! What was it about this time?” Isak yelled heatedly, Even placing a soft hand on his hip, calming him down.

“Wait, _again?_ You guys _knew_ what that bet was about?”

“Of course we knew! How could we not notice that you were−”

Isak got cut off by the loud crash of something hitting the floor. All of them turned around, wide eyed and curious, to find Jonas spread on the ground, grunting in agony as he stroked the back of his head with a pained expression disturbing the muscles of his face. 

He looked around, the bright light blinding him for a second. Scanning the room, he could see all of his friends looking at him in concern, except for Magnus, who stared with the biggest grin and excited eyes. 

“Jonas, finally!”

“What the− What’s going on?” he asked, confused, voice raspy and almost inaudible. 

“I was right, we won again!”

“What are you talking about? Bro, what time is it−?”

“They fucked!”

“We are literally standing right here” Isak reminded him. 

Jonas looked at his best friend in silence, eyes traveling up and down his body, noticing the oblivious traits of the night plastered on him, a protective hand resting on his side, squeezing. 

“ _Oh_ ” he managed to get out, uncertain of what he was supposed to say. 

“So, now that all of you _assholes_ are awake, why don’t you tell us about your _hilarious_ bets, mhm?”

Magnus swallowed forcefully, voice calm and reassuring, “Uh, I really don’t think you would like to know−” 

“No, I’d _love_ to know.”

“Isak, c’mon−”

“ _Mags_ ” he said softly, faking sweetness. “What. Were. You. Betting. On” he got closer with every word just as Magnus backed away, glancing over at his friends for support, panicked look on his face, horror visible through his rounded eyes. 

He ran off, Isak chasing him down the apartament while Jonas and Mahdi followed behind, screaming and laughing, trying very incompetently to stop them from killing each other.

Even leaned against the door frame, smiling at them. He shook his head earnestly, going into the kitchen and turning on the kettle, lazaly looking for the tea at the top of the last cabinet. 

It was going to be a long night. Or at least what was left of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Uh− oh my God? This was so unnecessarily long AND FOR WHAT. I’m so sorry.
> 
> I was nervous about posting this because I don't really think my english is that great, but it took so long to write, and I'm kinda proud of it? So who knows. 
> 
> Well, anyway. Thank you for reading, hope you liked it!
> 
> Ps. as I said english is not my first language, so if you find any grammatical or whatever kind of mistake, let me know so I can fix it!


End file.
